When It Happens To You
by Anything Goes Twific Contest
Summary: Sometimes you find your future after your past has been destroyed beyond repair.


**When It Happens To You**

 **Summary:** Sometimes you find your future after your past has been destroyed beyond repair.

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen and Senna

 **Rating:** M AH Non-cannon

 **Word Count:** 3609

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement intended. Characters created by Ms. S. Meyer All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Barnet, London, UK**

 **August 2010**

 **Tuesday**

Edward Cullen was no longer confused about how he felt about Senna Rosalie Hale-Nathan. He had probably always loved her in one way or another over the time he knew her. He remembered how he felt when Jasper first introduced her. He immediately liked her personality and dry sense of humor. Now, he was sure, he loved her as a man should love a woman. It was a hard and long road to get to this conclusion. He fought the feeling for a very long time, but now he was ready to surrender to his feelings and fight for Senna if he had to.

Edward couldn't help but think Jasper Whitlock had a nerve coming to the funeral of Senna's grandfather Henry Hale. He had dumped Senna and married Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Bella had died giving birth to their son, Michael. The fact that Bella had dumped Edward at the same time Jasper had dropped Senna was no longer first in his thoughts. Would Senna, with her forgiving heart give Jasper another go, this was the only thing Edward was focused on.

Edward and Senna had an intense relationship by letter, phone, and lately email. The last time he physically saw her was over six months ago. They had argued after she called him a fool. They had only stopped trading angry emails and phone calls recently. Senna was now where she could get email regularly. She was done with field investigations for The Hague.

"I'm taking my promotion. I will now be working out of an office. So how are you, you ass." Senna laughed after she said it to Edward.

"I'm doing great you stubborn American," Edward said in his best upper- crust English pronunciation. Edward felt calling her an American was enough of an insult and curse.

Senna laughed then admitted, "I miss you more than you know, you British personage you."

"I cursed you better, just admit it," Edward said calmly, but he couldn't stop smiling on the other end of the phone call.

"You got me. I'm trying to find some time so I can come for a visit. I miss you and grandpa so much." Senna admitted, and Edward smiled even more on his end of the call.

"I'll see you both soon. Now, I must do my duty and call Mom and Dad, talk to you later Edward."

Edward could hear the laughter in her voice as they said, goodbye to each other.

 **Two Years Earlier**

Senna loved her father, mother, and two older brothers but her grandfather understood her best. Henry Hale was who Senna told her pain and embarrassment to. She talked, and he just listened. Senna girlfriends all had advice on what should be done physically and otherwise to Jasper. Senna just felt gutted, as her mom would say.

"I just want to leave and not be here for a while. Mom and Dad just don't understand how I feel. Daddy just doesn't get it I'm not feeling that whole stiff upper lip thing grandpa." Senna sighed after she said this.

Henry smiled sadly at his granddaughter; her speech pattern was more American than British. Her father's family was African American. Henry's family was one of the oldest in Britain. He could proudly trace his family lines back to King Edward the third. His son-in-law could trace his lineage back to several slaves out of Virginia.

Henry wanted to do more where Jasper Whitlock was concerned, but his Senna Rose begged him and asked him, "Please let it go, Grandpa." Therefore, Henry didn't destroy him career-wise or financially.

If he had been younger, Henry would have forgotten his good manners. As his own grandfather would have said, "The Dickens was done here," going back to the Charles Dickens cheating scandal.

Edward Cullen started being a regular visitor in his home after Senna left town. Some places Senna went had email depending on the weather and signal availability. She and Edward started emailing and letter writing. Edward would share with Henry some of what they talked about, but not all. Edward would pour his heart out about how Bella, his love, and Jasper, his former best mate, betrayed him.

Edward was suspicious that Henry's great niece, Mary Alice 'Alice' Brandon knew more than she let on about the cheating that occurred concerning Bella and Jasper.

Henry had already heard this theory from Senna. "I know Alice saw or heard something, Grandpa. If Bella passed gas it would exit out of Alice's ass, they're so close. I know she saw more than she's letting on. She wanted Jasper so badly that I felt sorry for her. She's done everything to get his attention, but he doesn't care or seem to notice her." Senna said tightly with barely concealed anger in his sitting room before she left town.

Later that evening, " _Those children will be the death of me, Rosalie. I miss you my darling,_ _darling_ _wife. Senna is your granddaughter through and through_." Henry laughed after saying this. He talked to his late wife every day out loud at bedtime and thought nothing of it. He and his Rose had always talked before going to sleep in each other's arms. He Bedtime was when he missed his beloved the most. Daytime had people and company, but nighttime did not.

 **Back To Barnet**

"Your hair is still crazy, and it's damned good to see you, Edward Cullen." Senna's eyes were red from crying, and her voice sounded hoarse when she greeted him. She had one bag that she dropped before she fell into Edward's open arms.

"How is my favorite American? I missed you like crazy, by the way." Edward's voice was thick with his own unshed tears. He kissed her forehead gently. He missed Henry and didn't know how he would make it through the service. All he could do was just hold Senna right now. Both of her arms were around Edward's midsection, his right arm around her shoulder the other carrying her bag as they walked out the train station and to his car.

There was some talking in the car after Senna asked Edward, "Who's at the house?"

Edward decided to pull the bandage off as Senna often said, "Jasper is there with Michael, and your brothers are back." Edward kept his eyes straight ahead on the road as they now neared the house.

"I cannot believe his nerve. Grandpa couldn't stand him after the way he screwed me over. He wasn't even honest. It's one thing to dump someone, but his behavior was a whole different matter." Senna's voice was now clearer and laced with anger.

"I know." Edward just sounded resigned, but Senna wasn't resigned to anything.

"So, how would you feel about me coming to your place instead of Grandpa's house?" Senna asked and thought nothing of the question.

Edward answered, "Of course if that's what you want." Edward smiled at the thought of Jasper being driven up the wall once he realized who Senna was had announced before leaving Hale house that he was going to get Senna from the station.

After Edward had agreed, Senna started talking more, and Edward found out some news he didn't know.

"I don't know Jasper anymore," Senna said sadly and then continued. "He's now having sex with my cousin, Maria, and Alice is still waiting for him to notice her. Of course, Alice probably doesn't know for now, but there's no way someone won't tell her. I'm opting myself out of this soap opera."

Senna now sounded tired to Edward.

Edward wanted to be shocked at this news, but he wasn't. He had already heard from his brother Emmett that Jasper was trying not to be seen with Maria. Jasper was talking publically about trying to get Senna back if he could. He was telling everyone in the Hale family this was his hope. He was visiting with the family for this reason.

Edward drove by Hale House with Senna, and Jasper's mouth fell open when the car didn't stop. Senna waved at her parents and Jasper, who was waiting on the front lawn. Edward lucked out when the company secretary was able to find him a temporary rental apartment near the house.

After he pulled up and got the bag out of the car, Senna laughed as they walked toward the apartment door, and Edward smiled. "Did you see the look on his face, yea Gods. You would think he cared about me or something," said Senna.

Edward was trying to figure out a way not to be rude and to be a host to Senna but was saved by Senna herself.

"Just point me to where I'm sleeping," Senna asked and told him at the same time.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Edward pointed at the door at the end in the very small place. The bedroom was the only one in the apartment. Edward was glad the couch was okay and not too hard.

"Are there two small bedrooms or only one?" Senna asked suddenly.

"Don't worry about me," Edward said suddenly, "just get some sleep."

"Edward, I'm not worried, and I'm not taking your only bed. Which door is the bathroom, please?" Senna asked evenly. She was ready to feel clean and to get the travel grime off her body. Senna smiled at Edward, grabbed her bag and went to his bedroom.

"The one in the middle," was called out calmly, but Edward looked uneasy to Senna as she started walking to the bedroom. The door connected the bath to the bedroom from inside the room. The closet on the end only had one door in and out.

The next thing Edward heard was the bathtub filling with water. Edward knew Senna would take the bath over a shower thanks to her grandfather and one of their many talks. Edward suddenly felt tears come to his eyes again. He lost a beloved grandfather too.

Edward now was worried. He didn't want to share the bed with Senna. He tended to drift toward whoever was in his bed when sleeping and certain things would become apparent, and one's presence would make itself felt. He knew he wouldn't be able not to touch her if they shared the bed.

Senna called out to Edward from the bedroom, "I'm decent."

When Edward walked in his first thought, _she looks like a Victorian wife waiting for her husband beneath the sheets._ Senna was sitting up in bed looking like she was waiting for him.

"I'll be back shortly." Edward sounded calm, but Senna noticed his unease.

 _Should I or should I not jump him_ , that is the question thought Senna. _Let's see where the night takes us._

"So look," Edward started nervously as Senna looked at him with a very somber look on her face. "We're both adults here, and we can share the bed. I will sleep on top the covers." Edward said in an adamant voice.

Senna blew him out of the water when she answered, "Don't be ridiculous, come on, I want to talk some more before I go to sleep."

Edward got into to bed next to Senna with his pajama bottom on instead of his usual boxers. Senna was in a cami top, and Edward couldn't make out anything under the covers.

"So what did you want to ask me? I see the question in your eyes." Edward sounded reasonable to himself, but inside he was super nervous.

"How much do you know about what's going on at Grandpa's house?" Senna had now moved a bit and was face to face with Edward.

"Jasper is telling anyone who is within hearing that he wants you back badly. Bella was madness, and he was a fool to treat you so badly." Edward sighed after he got all the words out.

"What is he saying about my cousin Maria?" Senna was looking at Edward intensely and waiting for his answer.

"He doesn't admit to any relationship with her at all." Now Edward was waiting for Senna to say something.

"Interesting," was all Edward heard and the way Senna said it gave him nothing.

"It amazes me how Jasper never really knew me at all. We had a two-year relationship, and yet he never knew me. That's kinda sad. Anyhow are you now recovered from Bella?" Senna asked directly and still looked like she was studying Edward.

"Bella kept calling me, and fool that I was I kept going to her. More the fool was I." Edward said with some heat.

"The reason I called you a fool was because you couldn't seem to cut the cord. You weren't doing well at all, and you couldn't see it. Maybe, I failed you in some ways by not being more understanding. I was too angry. You were in Hell, and I probably poured gas on you and lit you on fire." Senna now looked pained.

Suddenly, Edward reached out and took Senna in his arms and then he slid down in the bed with her. Senna was now resting her head on his chest, and he was holding on to her loosely in his arms. Senna put her arms around him.

"This is more comfortable. I'm fully recovered from Bella and Jasper, by the way. I no longer feel like punching Jasper in the face every time, I see him." Senna looked up slightly to see a smiling Edward. She put her head back down on Edward's chest.

"You feel like home to me now, you Englishman you." Senna laughed, and Edward sighed in relief.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. My brothers on a good day are pains in my ass and Jasper is their homie and all that. I cannot believe his behavior where his baby is concerned. I don't think Bella would've wanted her baby being used as prop." Senna said with some emotion.

"No, she would not." Edward agreed.

"So about tomorrow, how close do you want me to be?" Edward was waiting impatiently for her answer when Senna paused before answering.

"I want you to be Cling Wrap and then get even closer. I don't want a moment alone. I want people saying nasty things about us. That's how much and how close I want you." Senna said directly.

"I finally feel sleepy, good night Edward, for tomorrow will be a very trying day for both of us." Senna ended up sounding so sad.

Edward felt her breath on his chest as she slept still in his arms. _How_ _do you think of_ _me?_ Edward wondered, and his brain was screaming this in his head. _Could you love me as more than a friend? Could you love me as a woman loves her man?_

 **What's A Funeral Without Drama?**

Jasper looked furious at Edward but not Senna as Henry Hale was laid to rest in the cemetery beside his late wife.

Senna's father, Alfred and her mother, Pilar-Rose both smiled at Edward often as if they knew something special.

Senna's brothers, John-Henry, and Grayson looked hard at Edward with the, 'hurt my sister, and we will hurt you' look. What Edward noticed was they no longer seemed as close to Jasper as they had in the past. Right after the breakup, they thought Bella would be a temporary thing with Jasper. When Jasper and Bella married suddenly was when their attitude towards Jasper changed, but Senna was no longer around to see it.

Now at the house, as the guests were being greeted by the family, Senna kept Edward close and held him to her left side. She was, at different times holding his hand and other times holding his arm. The only time Senna let go was to hug Alice, Maria, and their parents.

When Emmett showed up after work, he made Edward and Senna laugh. Later, after people started leaving for the evening was when Jasper moved towards the kitchen to talk to Senna, who was helping her mother, father, and brothers put away the food and dishes. The next thing Edward heard was Senna's voice from the kitchen, as he stood right outside the door. He was there to support her if needed, but Senna was doing fine on her own.

"You have a nerve even thinking I would take you back. You screwed me over, and you're currently screwing Maria. What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Edward smiled as Senna tore into Jasper.

"But, Maria is…" Jasper didn't finish the sentence.

"Have you lost your mind? I don't want you back. I have moved on and you should too." Senna now said, her voice steely.

"I was hoping for another chance. I was an idiot, okay, but I know you would be a great mother for Michael and a great wife for me." Jasper explained as if Senna had not just told him they were over.

The one saving grace was that baby Michael was upstairs sleeping with Maria keeping an eye on him.

Alice heard everything as she was moving to go into the kitchen and ended up near Edward. When Alice turned around after hearing what Jasper said about Maria, Emmett held out his hand, and she grabbed it gladly. Edward turned around to talk to Emmett and Alice, but Emmett signaled later without saying a word as he walked himself and Alice out of the room.

Jasper passed Edward and once again threw him a nasty look. Edward smiled and went into the kitchen. When Senna saw him, she walked over and threw her arms around him. Edward hugged her back and took a breath he didn't realize he was holding. When they parted, the kitchen was empty.

 **Two Months Later**

"No, my sister isn't pregnant, you asshole!" John-Henry said to Jasper. "They are madly in love with each other and don't say that shit about my sister again if you want to keep your teeth. "

"What he said," said Greyson, backing up his big brother up. Jasper was at the wedding as Maria's guest. Alice didn't tell her sister what Jasper had said right after the funeral in the kitchen. She was still uncertain if Jasper and Maria would go the distance, and why cause trouble. She kept her mouth shut where Bella was concerned and was sorry. Her family didn't believe her when she swore she didn't know how close Bella and Jasper were. Where her sister was concerned, she was still in a wait and see mode. Besides, Maria would hurt Jasper if he pulled half the shit he had pulled with Senna and Bella.

When Senna and Edward announced they were getting married one month after her grandfather's funeral, there were a lot of raised eyebrows. The wedding was a small family affair in the back garden of what Senna now thought of as Grandpa's House.

Senna now worked out of the London offices of the War Crimes Tribunal. Alfred and Pilar now lived in her late father's house.

After a one-month honeymoon, Edward and Senna moved into Edward's London flat.

 **Ten Months Later**

Senna smiled as Alice made her way down the aisle of the family church. Alice asked her to be her maid of honor. Edward was standing as Emmett's best man. Senna and Edward had some news, but it could wait another month or so. Alice started dating Emmett after the funeral and never again looked at Jasper. The hardest thing she did after Senna came back from her honeymoon was apologize for her behavior concerning Bella and Jasper.

Alice showed up at Edward's flat the week Senna and Edward returned from their honeymoon. She started talking and was bouncing from one foot to the other. Her movements were slight, but she couldn't stop the nervous movement.

"I saw them together one evening. It looked like a date to me, but Bella said, it was nothing. I didn't follow my first mind, and I'm sorry for that." Alice paused as she looked at Senna and Edward.

"I trusted her, and I put her over you. I am so sorry. I hope with time you can trust me again."

"Thank you, Alice." Senna didn't know what else to say to her cousin. As Grandpa used to say, time heals. She would give it time. Senna saw Alice to the door. Once she was sitting down again, she said to Edward, "So my cousin Alice is seeing your brother Emmett? Wow."

Edward laughed; Emmett was doing a lot more than dating Alice if his blushing was any indication.

 **Two Years Later**

Three month old, Gaia-Rosalie was fussy so Edward said to Senna, "I will take my darling Rose, you relax, you American."

Senna smiled and murmured, "Thanks, you ass." Then she kissed Edward. Senna kissed Edward before Jasper kissed his bride Maria as they said their vows in the register's office in Barnes.

John-Henry said, "I give it a year before he starts screwing around on Maria. Wanna bet little brother."

"Brother, I second that emotion and no thanks," said Greyson about their former good mate Jasper.

This was pronounced right before they stepped into the register's office for the wedding of Jasper to Maria.


End file.
